Short but sweet
by AutobotV
Summary: Like the title says. a short and sweet Sqinoa story! It's my first so be gentle!


_Hi there!! This is my first Rinoa and Squall Fanfic so don't hate me1 I wished I owned all of the Final Fantasy Charecters but I don't...Waaaah - Like the title it is a short one but sweet! Enjoy!!_

**Short but Sweet**

It was late and Rinoa was waiting on the balcony of the Garden's Ballroom. Dressed in her favourite white dress with a little woollen jacket, she leaned against the balcony glancing at her watch. The moon was brighter that before and the breeze was cool but refreshing.

'Five minutes late Squall.' She sighed

Squall was always the type who got to his appointed hours five minutes before hand but he was running a little late this time. And if squall was late then something was wrong. Rinoa stretched out her legs and glanced over the edge of the balcony. Since Squall became the Commander of Garden he hardly had any time to meet up with her. The only time they spent together was during meal times and bed times. He managed to get a little time on this Thursday night just to spend a quick moment together. He did have some administration forms to finish off before tomorrow but he seemed really determined to get some time off to meet up with Rinoa. In fact he planned the whole thing.

That not only got Rinoa's attention but also a certain group of individuals who were hiding behind the set of curtains near the balcony entrance.

Rinoa could tell they were there just listening very carefully,

'Selphie, the camera's almost out of power!'

'Oh nonononono! Not now!!!'

'Keep calm will you! And watch the boots; I just bought them from that new store!'

'Man oh man am I hungry! Where the hell is he?'

She giggled quietly but noted Zell's whining. Squall was late and it wasn't like him. She gazed out to sea and remembered back to that night where she Squall kissed for the first time. It was short but sweet. It felt like it went on forever but it only lasted a couple of seconds. It was also the first time Squall smiled. Not one of his cocky smirks but a true smile. Like the kiss it was short but worth it.

Rinoa's trip to memory lane was suddenly interrupted by the sound of boots running across tiled floors and heavy breathing . She looked up to see Squall literally skidding to a halt in front of her. His hands went on to his knees and his breathing was heavy as he tried to get it under control. To Rinoa it looked like he ran the 100 mile race non-stop. He stood up now his face covered in sweat still trying to get his breath back to normal. The site wanted to make Rinoa laugh but he looked quite annoyed.

'S…S…Sor……ry!' he gasped

'Don't talk now! Take a deep breath in…and breathe out.'

Squall followed her orders and quickly looked at his watch. Wiping the sweat from his face he looked back to Rinoa.

'Nida caught me and wouldn't let me go until he finished his damm conversation. Plus Cid is hunting me down for those forms. Because of that I only got 2 minutes to do this!'

Rinoa was about to open her mouth to tell her boyfriend to calm down when his lips met hers. He held her gently leaning her back and his kiss was soft and passionate. He was still slightly covered in sweat but the smell was like mild leather and to Rinoa it smelt good. Soon the slightly surprised Rinoa melted into the kiss and put her arms around his shoulders. It felt like an eternity but Squall quickly broke it off and placed two tickets in her hands.

'Tomorrow night I got off…meet me here same time…sorry again!'

He was about to run off but turned to her one last time.

'Love you' he said and sped off.

For a moment or two Rinoa stood there. A part of her was surprised, another was sad and the other was overjoyed. Looking at the two tickets she saw that they were tickets to Balamb's famous Seafood Restaurant that took months to book a reservation. It was couple's dream come true. Rinoa's mouth soon formed a smile, and then a grin and then she started laughing. She laughed because one part of her thought it was all funny and another knew that Squall truly loved her. She didn't even notice the voices hidden behind the curtain were now fading away.

'I can't believe this damm camera dies on us at the best part!'

'But wasn't it worth it to see that!'

'I better inform Cid to let Squall take a break for a couple of day's'

'C'mon! The canteen might still be open!!'

Rinoa decided to head on in but stopped to look back at the sea. Although Squall kissed her for only 30 seconds and only spoke a few words to her, it was short but very sweet.

_You like? if you do YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! If not I' so SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYY!! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
